Discovery
by Ladylovey
Summary: Hopefully a collection of stories and drabbles on Marah and Dustin. Done with the reasons that I like this couple, and we had no conclusion as to their relationship  status . Again, Constructive crits are welcome.
1. Discovery

**Fanfic_50**

** Discover 032**

"Hey, Dustin. Wanna go out for some pizza?" called out Tori from the shop doorway, dresses in her usual baby blue tank top and jeans, While the rest of the boys were waiting in the Volkswagen.

All of them were eager to leave. It had been a hard day fighting crime and all they wanted to do was to go out and grab some pizza.

"Yeah, sure, but first I've got to close shop" replied Dustin, as he was polishing up a wrench, before putting it back in the work station's tool box.

"I'll meet you, give me about twenty minutes, O.K?"

"Sure, we'll wait by the car"

He returned to polishing up more tools, before putting them back when he was reminded by hunter to "Remember. Twenty minutes!"

"O.K!" He grinned, before the gang took their leave.

* * *

><p>Dustin decided to check the inventory list. Face down in the names of different auto mobile parts from headlights to brake cables. He heard the bell of the front door chime, but he didn't look up. Dustin just reminded to the potential customer that the shop was only open for fifteen more minutes. The customer muttered "15 minutes" to themselves in what appeared to be a female voice.<p>

Content with the first page being looked over, he removed the inventory list from the clip board and flipped to the second page, he didn't look up to see the face of the person, only their bottom half, to see that they were pacing up and down the shop, like they didn't know what to buy.

He was about to ask if she needed help, but decided not to when he saw she was studying the dirt bike seats.

"Hmmm" He heard her pick one up, then put it down. She was pacing again.

That irresistible urge of his to help was coming back again. He was about to open his mouth when she said his name "Dustin", in a voice that was eerily similar.

He looked up then and saw her, the girl he has once put his trust in, but, who had threw in all away like it was nothing. Marah.

He was about to say something, anything like: Why are you here? What are you here for?

All his emotions were brought forward, he was getting angry. Why did you do this? _Why did you do this to me? _I made the team trust in you._ I trusted you_. He could feel himself reaching for his morpher, but before he could do anything, she spoke.

"I'm sorry".

He looked at her in a face between shock and disbelief.

"What?" he didn't know what to say. What could he say, he couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, obviously another trick.

"Dustin...I'm...I didn't mean...I had no choice" Dustin tried to speak, but Marah just kept on rambling. Dustin guessed it was because she didn't want to let him get a word in edge ways, she wanted to tell her side of the story. She didn't have the right. If she was going to tell him hers he was going to tell her his.

"Choice?, You always have a choice" He spat.

"Don't you know who my uncle is? I couldn't just betray him!"

"Like you betrayed me" said Dustin as he turned his face away, at that she paused.

"I...I know he's the bad guy, but he's still my family. He's all I have. And I could never leave Kapri"

Dustin hadn't thought of that, she was in a difficult situation; but it still wasn't right to treat him like that. He turned back to look at her, her face was sad, and he caught a lone tear running down her face. Like she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to let him see it, "She must have been programmed like that" Dustin thought. Not being able to show any serious emotion, only her default 'silly' so she wouldn't get attached to anything. Or anyone. Maybe...maybe she was being genuine.

A blaring hit their ears, the sound of a Volkswagen going off. "BEEP. ."

"Come on, already!" That was Blake, his friends were getting impatient now. He knew he couldn't talk to her much longer.

"You better get going to your friends" Marah said, while moving a stray hair from her face, she wore it the way she had wore it when she first met Dustin out of costume. She thought he would like it, but then she thought herself stupid, it would only remind him of what she had done.

" Yeah" He replied solemnly

"I know this probably won't mean much to you, but I just came to apologise. I really didn't mean for any of this to happen." She began to walk towards the exit, she was at the door frame.

As she began to speak she could feel herself rambling again, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't care.

"Ididn'tmeantogetfeelingsyou. Ireallydidn't." She slowed herself down. She had opened the door now, her right arm hugging the door while her left arm hugged the frame, she was about to take her first steps out of the store, but before she did, she turned her face towards Dustin, it was then Dustin realised more now than ever saw how beautiful her face shines in the sunlight. "I didn't know I would like you."

Dustin was in a daze, he was about to say something. What he didn't know, but with that Marah was out the door.

"Wait" Dustin thought to himself. "She...Marah...She...Likes me?" As much as his mind thought against it, his face couldn't stop the smile that was creeping over it.


	2. Investigate

**Investigate 033**

As her words were ringing in his head, like an epiphany he knew what he wanted to say to her. He jumped over the counter, whipped his apron off, and bolted for the door.

Once he opened the door, he looked left, looked right, he couldn't see her. He started to panic, he **had **to find her. Dustin decided to turn right, and began to pray to all gods, might and small that she was there. Dustin started to pick up his pace, he was running.

* * *

><p>"Damn, man. How long does a guy take to close up a store?" Said an agitated Shane.<p>

Hunter and Blake added to the chorus of annoyance.

"Yeah, man, He should been out five minutes ago!" From Blake and

"Pizza Shack probably gone cold by now" from a deflated Hunter, who was sulking outside the window.

"Guys, I'm sure he'll be out soon, give him two more minutes." said Tori trying to cheer them up, while still hoping herself that Dustin would get a move on.

Cameron chimed in from the back-seat. "I'm sure he'll figure out soon enough, maybe another beep will help." He stated, while reaching his hand to the steering wheel. He hand was touching it, but he didn't beep, he was watching something.

Hunter shouted "Cam, just press it already! And go back to your seat, I've getting squashed over here!".

Cameron put his hand to Hunter's mouth. Shhh. "Is that Dustin?"

"What? Where?" Shouted a cry from the others. "There!" He pointed to a young male in a yellow shirt, who was running at some speed.

"That is Dustin, but why is he running?" Tori questioned.

"Only one way to find out..." Drive.

* * *

><p>Surely she hadn't escaped that quickly! His walk had quickly escalated, from a jog, then into a run. He was must have been about twenty feet from the store now, pass the silver fences, with holes purged through them and the old yellow broken down car, that was partly layed upright by bricks. He stopped and decided to look around, try to recalibrate his thoughts. He looked all around, and back. It was then he saw something, a whoosh of a hair, perhaps, going around the corner. It was then he started to pick up his speed.<p>

Tori thinking the same thing as Cameron, put her vehicle into gear. She would drive around slowly. Weather it was to just find out what made Dustin run (and not come straight out to the car), or so she wouldn't frighten him with their presence. Whatever that were doing, it became apparent they were spying on Dustin.

Dustin carried himself around the corner, he saw her, her back towards him. He saw she was running herself and had just started to slow down.

Marah must not have noticed Dustin as she waved her hand across her face and reverted back to her normal guarded, villainous form. Dustin always thought she looked funny like that, It always looked as though she had a giant fly on the top of her head, or that her head _was_ the giant fly. Neither way Dustin found it very humorous, if yet uneasy.

She was about to beam her self up, to somewhere, Dustin guessed most likely to her Uncle's Lair.

"WAIT!" Shouted Dustin.

In shock she turned around and saw him, hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe.

She waited 'till he regained himself and stood upright, before saying a word.

"Dustin, why are you here? Don't you think I've hurt you enough? You've made it pretty cle-" Before she could complete her sentence, he ran up to her, put his hands to her face and kissed her.

"how you feel about me" she quietly continued as she exhaled.

After they both had a moment to calm down, Dustin still close to her lips said. "I like you too..."

Her eyes beamed as she began to kiss him. And went back to the form of the girl he saw at the race tracks, they girl he had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>Tori stopped the car. Out of reach, but so they could still see Dustin, they saw he had ran, then stopped, and now he had turned a corner. "I wonder where he's going" asked Blake in bewilderment.<p>

Tori turned the ignition key, and began, still very slowly forwarding the car.

Dustin was kissing someone. Hunter laughed. " Haha, Dustin gotten lucky!"

"But, who with?" questioned his brother.

Dustin and the mysterious girl were positioned so that they could only see her back. Dustin and the girl much have grew bored with this position as they changed so that she was now it Dustin's place.

"Umm, guys" said an unusually nervous Tori.

"OMG, Is that Marah?" Shouted Shane. They all looked at each other with perplexed expressions, before turning their faces back to the scene at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Note this drabble may not coincide with the rest of the drabblesfics. (It was originally meant to end where it endded, I just thought this was too cute not to write.) Just so you know, if you are a little bit confused about the continuity. :) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
